muramasatdbfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Aegis Runestone
Welcome and Questions Please make sure you read Things Required before editing. List questions here and be sure to sign your question! If you do not sign, I will not answer your question and it will be deleted. Design Sorry about the delay, Aegis. I've been looking for the fonts required to create a logo, but haven't found the appropriate one.I have a wallpaper/background prepared regarding this wiki's topic. I would appreciate it if you use my talk page on this wiki to ask questions or post any suggestions instead of ACWiki.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 16:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Very well. I will do that. Sorry about that. ''Aegis Runestone''Speak to me 16:43, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I'll require admin rights in order to customize mediawiki pages. Since you want a simple mainpage, I can customize it similar to my site.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 14:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :You got it! ''Aegis Runestone''Speak to me 16:56, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark's up for your approval. Click this if you are unaware of what a Wiki wordmark is and here's how it looks.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 15:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE IT, Vatsa! You did a great job. It is a little crunched vertically-wise, but I assume that's because of the limitations of the wordmark (I've tried many times to put one in). So, yes, I approve! :) ''Aegis Runestone''Speak to me 15:55, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, have to work within 250x65px, so I didn't add the wiki part. I could remove the Japanese hieroglyphic and keep the English text since I've found an almost similar font. Working on a different wallpaper and mainpage image now. Also, would you like sliders like those at Prototype wiki or have you thought of something different to guide the visitors to the main categories/articles.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 16:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's rough. Actually, I like my current wallpaper, though, I am curious to see yours. ''Aegis Runestone''Speak to me 18:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you still there? I'm assuming you're very busy, though. I really wish I could afford a capture card. Then I could get good screenshots of the game. >_< ''Aegis Runestone''Speak to me 15:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) New Hi, I'm new here, but Yesterday I was playing Muramasa Rebirth on my Vita when I came to look up something about the enemies and saw that you needed a lot of information/screenshots. I have been taking pictures of enemies, maps, and the characters as I have been going on through the game so far and I can upload them if you would like. Like I said, I'm new here and I haven't done anything with any wikis so far, so I don't have much of an idea on how to do things, but I would love to help out. Mortis9001 (talk) 19:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Mortis9001 I LOVE people to help, though I would have liked it if you made a new section title. ;) I would love help on monsters and other information. Pictures would be awesome. Try looking at sources of pages with characters to see how the image works. :) ''Aegis Runestone''Speak to me 00:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aegis, I've added an image on Accessories page, displaying the Equipment window. It is one of the Things Required. Also, I have the Vita US Version, and would be good if we had both Wii and Vita blade names on Blades table. So I made some adjustments on template and adapted the table also. I will update the table in the future with Vita Blade names. Thanks. RoxDox (talk) 04:51, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello I couldn't help but notice this wiki for this game has quite a few missing elements and was wondering if there was any way for me to help. Really, I'm more concerned on knowing if anyone is still actively working on this Wiki. Please, if you do get this message, let me know if there is in any way that I can help. I've read through the "Things Needed" list and have one of the games to my disposal to add information for it. I really do like this game and I'd like only the best for this wiki to be as successful as possible I'm the Gambler 10:34, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello Aegis, I've been interested in Muramasa since the Wii version and finished the first endings of the Vita version back in 2013. Recently, I picked it up again to obtain all endings and I've been playing the DLC as well. So I was wondering if you would please give me admin powers? I'm really interested in filling this wikia, and despite my lack of knowledge of HTML, I am willing to learn. I really want to add more information and clean up some of the pages. My work may come in slow since I have school and other obligations, but I hope you would consider it. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this message. Edit: Oh, thank you so much! Reaperpanda (talk) 23:53, February 5, 2020 (UTC)Reaperpanda